The conventional means for charcoal barbecue can be distinguished from two kinds:
1. Using a metal mesh as the main barbecue; PA1 2. Using a metal rack as the main barbecue; PA1 1. With the first mean, users must bring metal mesh and charcoals outdoor and then seek for rocks or bricks as support before barbecuing. However, as the support is made by temporary structure, it is liable to collapse from force and rob the users of the recreational pleasure of the activity. Moreover, the random sparks ensued could easily result in forest fires. PA1 2. With the second mean, users must bring metal racks outdoor. Though it has solved the problem for the collapse of the structure, the metal racks are cumbersome for journey. The structure also makes inconveniences such as cleaning, taking and storage. PA1 3. Neither of said conventional means can achieve the function of easy ignition and heat intensity control which often result in charring and waste of charcoal that not only disturb the atmosphere of the activity, serious consequences such as physical burns often incur.
Undesirable factors for both means are as follows: